


K/DA's blessing

by ShineBrightLight



Category: League of Legends, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is Kai'sa's brother, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Yamada is Ahri's brother, his mothers have been missing since he was 2, multiple actually, one from each of his mothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: Izuku's mothers have been missing for over ten years. And he has been living on the street for the same amount of time. He finds his uncles Aizawa Shouta, and Yamada Hizashi and they quickly adopt him, and help him to UA to find his mothers.





	K/DA's blessing

Izuku hasn't seen or heard about his mothers from the police in years. The last he heard about them, was they were missing from the house fire that almost killed him. All he has to remember his mom's, was one thing from each of them. A pair of pink sunglasses and a set of 10 golden claws from one, a purple dragon jacket and a black face mask from another, a quality pair of headphones from the third, a fox plush from the fourth and a locket with a picture of all six of them from the fifth. 

He was the product of a quirk enabling multiple partners to have a child with all their DNA mixed in. So he had Five mother's and no father. 

He was quickly sent to a orphanage but he quickly ran away, his foster parents abusing him for supposedly being quirkless. He was only three though. When his quirk finally came in, he was surprised. He had multiple quirks, that he could turn on and off. 

The first, he gained either 1 or 9 crystal green fox tails, depending on how much danger he was in. He was able to crystallize anything he touched when using this quirk. He could return things to their proper state with more concentration. 

The second, he could turn into a shadow demon and gained tails with diamond shaped tips. He was able to manipulate the shadows he was in, making himself seem larger or more threatening. He could also use the power to shadow travel. He could use those powers even when not in his shadow form. 

The third he gained gold and crystal shoulder cannons that rested on his shoulders, and down his back, looking like wings when not in use. But when in trouble, the lifted off his shoulders and flared up, while the green crystals began to glow. 

The fourth, he could make anything come to life with spray paint. Anything he created on a wall, could then be pulled off, and used in battle. This quirk had a battle mode. When he was in danger, he would look like he was under a Ultraviolet light, and there would be marks on his skin, looking like tattoos or spray paint on his body. The face mask from his mother would gain glow in the dark fangs. His hands would drip with spray paint, and when he flung his hands towards an enemy, the droplets would turn into little blades and impale into the assailants skin. 

The fifth and final quirk he had, was telekinesis. He was able to push and pull large objects to him or use then as weapons. He was also able to use it to make himself fly. He could use that quirk with any of the others.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was now fifteen. And He had 10 months until the entrance exam for UA. He began to exercise, during the day, running and doing as much weight lifting as he could with what little he had. He began to clean Dagobah beach as an exercise regime. Doing that by day, while training his quirks at night. 

On morning, he ran into a man who looked he would topple with a strong breeze. 

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't see you there. Are you alright? Do you need any help sir?" The man shook his head, before he collapsed. Izuku panicked, and turned the man over, he saw a phone on the sand and figured it was the man's. He opened it, and called the most contacted person, a man named Hizashi. 

"Hey Shouta? What's up?" 

"Hello sir? I'm calling because your friend just collapsed on Dagobah beach in front of me. I saw his phone and thought I should call someone. Do you want me to stay here with him or bring him to you?"

"What do you mean bring him to me? He's much to heavy for you to carry."

"I have two quirks out of 5 that could carry him. I can carry him with shadows or with telekinesis. Unless you want me to stay here."

The man gave him his answer by sending an address ping to the mans phone. 

"I'm timing you." He hung up. 

Izuku shrugged before activating his shadow quirk, grabbing the man in a gentle hold and teleporting to the address. He changed back to normal, changing his quirk to telekinesis and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a man with long blonde hair in a half up half down style, and rectangular glasses. The man glanced at his watch. 

"Hmm. Only took 2 minutes. I'm impressed. Now. What happened?"

Izuku quickly explained what happened, not taking any time to stutter or panic, delivering his 'report in a quick, cool and concise manner. The man nodded, stepping aside letting Izuku bring his friend. 

"Now. What's your name?" 

"Izuku Midoriya."

"I'm Hizashi Yamada and this is Shouta Aizawa. Where do you live so I can take you home?"

"I don't have a home. My Mothers went missing when I was 2. I ran away from foster parents when I was three because they were abusing me for being quirkless even though my quirk hadn't come in yet. I hadn't even turned four yet."

"Do you remember your biological parents names?"

"Some of them? I remember them calling each other nicknames. There was Ink, Eve, Kali, Sa and Ri. The names that I know are, Inko, Evelynn, and Akali. I dont know the other two.” He held out his locket with the picture of all of them. Hizashi sniffled.

“Ahri… My little fox… Where did you vanish too?” Izuku perked up.

“Ahri? Is that one of their names?” Hizashi nodded. He pointed at the girls, naming them.

“Evelynn, Akali, Kai’sa, Inko, and Ahri… My little sister.”

“Sister? So, you’re my Uncle?” He nodded. 

“Seems like it.” Izuku ducked his head and scuffed the toe of his shoe on the floor. 

"I should probably be going now…" He said beginning to turn towards the door when a hand grasped his wrist and pulled him against a hard chest. He gasped in shock before melting into the hug.

"You are going nowhere. You are going to stay with me. I am not losing more of my family." They broke apart as Shouta groaned in the couch. They went and watched him to wake up.

"Kai'sa? Is that you?" His brow furrowed. "No. Wrong color of hair. Who you?" He choked on his words, his mouth extremely dry. 

"I'm her son, Izuku. I'm guessing she's your sister?" Shouta nodded and sat up. Hizashi quickly explained what happened and Shouta also pulled Izuku into a hug.

"Zashi's right. You aren't going anywhere. Not when your the last thing we have of our sisters. Until something about them is found anyways."

Izuku gave a happy sob, snuggling closer to his uncles. 

"So what's your quirk, Kiddo?" Hizashi asked.

"I have a quirk from each mom. So I have all 5 quirks, and can turn them on and off at will." The two friends looked at each other. 

"Can you show us?" Izuku nodded and dug into his backpack, flipping to a set of pages that were paperclipped together. Those are mine. I analyze quirks. Heroes, Villains, Civilians anyone's I see. I've gotten really good at it."

"What's mine?" Hizashi asked. 

"Your quirk has to do with your voice, you can have crazy volume, pitches and bass. You have hearing aids, so you probably damaged your ears when you were younger, because you couldn't control your quirk. Right?" He asked. Hizashi nodded in shock. Izu turned to Shouta. 

"You have a quirk that require you to keep your eyes open for long periods of time, which makes me this you either have a time freezing quirk where if your looking at someone they are unable to move until you blink, or a quirk reading quirk with the same parameters. They can't use their quirks until you blink. Right?" Shouta nodded. 

"It's erasure. I can erase people's quirks. You are correct. You got all of that from just looking at us?" Izuku nodded. "Incredible."

Izuku blushed. 

"Where do you want to go to school, Izuku? After all, the new school year starts in 10 months."

"I want to go to UA. I want to help people and if possible, find out what happened to my mom's. "

"Well, lucky for you, We are both teachers at UA. I bet Shouta would be willing to train you in quirkless fighting. That way if someone else has some sort of erasure quirk, you won't be helpless."

Izuku nodded. "That would be wonderful. There might be some parts of my quirk that I haven't found yet."

They both smiled and ruffled his hair. Izuku beamed as the longing for a family was beginning to be soothed.

**Author's Note:**

> He immediately trust both of them, because he members his vaguely from before his mom's went missing.  
> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
